The Yeti!
/ / / / |previous = |next = / / / |hide = Big hiding holes, berry bushes and whirlpools |equivalent = / / / |realeased = Dec 26, 2017 |tier = 15 }} UPGRADED to The Yeti!! So it really exists... Hold W to turn into snow, release W to freeeeeze! The Yeti! (formerly The Abominable Snowman) is the fifteenth and last Arctic animal in Mope.io, and is equal to Dragon and Kraken. Technical The Yeti: * Upgrades from either the Elephant, the Blue Whale or the Mammoth at 1M XP. * Upgrades to one of the Monsters at 5M XP. * Can hide in big hiding holes, berry bushes and Whirlpools. * Can eat lower animals between Fox and Elephant, all the equivalents of these animals, and all types of food. * Can press W to "freeze" surrounding animals in an area, slowing them down greatly. (Note that the animals can still move, the freeze is the equivalent of being stuck in the Giant Spider's web, except they take damage and are "frozen" for a shorter period). * Can also hold W to disguise as snowball. Appearance The Yeti has a rock blue face, with rather large eyes, a white mustache, a constantly open mouth. Two small paws stick out at the front, which are the same color as the mustache and the bushy fur. Strategy Try and get into a very crowded area (make sure there are no Krakens if you're in the ocean!), and freeze as many animals as you can. You can also try the "police" strategy where you find a lake and "claim" it, then let lots of food grow and eat it all, giving you lots of XP without any worries. Whenever you see Mammoth or Sabertooth Tiger, pursue them at all costs, freeze Sabertooth Tiger off of hills and dodge the snowballs of Mammoth. Freeze does a lot of damage to Dragons so the Yeti is perfect for Dragon hunting. To kill Dragons easily go behind it and freeze it then bite it's tail and run away, when the Dragon comes after you dodge their fireballs until your freeze ability recharges and freeze it again then bite it's tail and run away. Repeat until you kill the Dragon! When battling The Kraken, turn around to the Kraken face to face when it uses the whirlpool ability so it can't bite your tail. Then freeze it and dive under it to bite it's tail. If you get an encounter with a Black Dragon, freeze it and then you better be fast on your feet. Go hide in a hiding hole; if you do need to get water use your ability to freeze the black dragon. The black dragon will leave at some point because it gets frozen every 15 secs (dies unless on a healing stone), and it will run out of lava in 10 minutes. But Black Dragons most likely will be in the land biome. It is very unlikely for them to be in the Arctic as they take damage and cannot heal it. Going against a T-REX, you should be able kill them with repeated use of your ability. Your ability comes back faster than theirs and also does more damage. Killing a T-REX shouldn't be a problem. If you manage to find a large hole quite close to a pair of hills with a bit of distance between (presumably enough for an elephant to fit), hide in the hole, and when prey comes between you and the "wall," stun it with your ability and enjoy your snack. Likewise, you can use your blast by baiting ocean animals with your tail (possibly saying "free bites," too), and them blasting them onto land or into the arctic, which will make them into your meal. Use your white color to your advantage. Find a bush in the Arctic, which to your advantage are white. Hide in it and you will be practically invisible. Better yet, disguise as a snowball in it, and wait for prey to come. One way to almost guarantee a kill is to bite prey that passes by your camping spot few times, then freeze them and start chasing them. One use of the ability usually isn't enough to guarantee a kill, but biting them first will take down their health and you can enjoy your meal. Beware for the Ice monster as your it's main prey. Try to avoid them as much as you can. When there chasing you, try to not get hit by the shards the Monster throws at you, as it will stun you for a long time, giving the Ice Monster longer the time to bite you. Try to go to the ocean and go inside a close whirlpool. Make sure the whirlpool is close enough by the Arctic as that you have a very short dive time. Otherwise try to go inside a cave and wait until the Monster leaves. Also watch out for the other Monsters. Poll Who you prefer in one of these Equivalents?? Dragon The Kraken The Yeti! T-Rex King Crab Gallery Theyeti.jpg|A freshly upgraded Yeti. Yeti with meat!.png|The Yeti about to eat Meat. YETI.png|Yeti in top of the map. The Yeti!.png|Yeti near Ice. yeti.PNG|Yeti with some Chipmunk buddies. The Yeti! Icon.PNG Tiny Yeti.PNG|A Tiny Yeti. ]]. Trivia * It was added on The December 26 Update along with Lemming, Arctic Hare, Penguin, Seal, Arctic Fox, Reindeer, Musk Ox, Snow Leopard, Walrus, Polar Bear and Wolf. * This is the second animal to have 'The' in its name. (the first being The Kraken). * Yetis used to be able to fit inside small hiding holes. * This is the only animal that shows 2 !'s'' ''(Exclamation Mark) when you upgrade to it. * This animal used to have the longest name -21 characters- when it was still called The Abominable Snowman. * Something that is shared between The Kraken, Dragon and The Yeti is that they are all mythical creatures and are on top of the food chain of their respective regions. * Before Wolverine was added, it was equal to the Rhino and Shark. * Before snow was added, pressing W turned you into a suspicious white ball. * When snow was added into the game, The Yeti would still have a red outline, for prey only, when camouflaged as a snowball. This was fixed two days later. * Before Mammoth was added, this animal was equal to Hippo and Killer Whale. * It was secretly buffed on February 19. * The Yeti! is the only animal with name that has an excitement mark in its name (!). * The Yeti! is the one of the only arctic animals that can go on land without burning. * Although not damaged when it travels from Arctic to land, it gets damaged when near the volcano. * The Yeti has 2 glitches so far. ** The first one is the Yeti instant-kill. ** The second is the freeze ability Spam. pl:Yeti Category:Arctic Animals Category:Animals Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Swimmers Category:Fantasy